


恋爱急不得

by nezumikun_84



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou
Kudos: 1





	1. 凤宍的场合

凤宍的场合  
都说傻人有傻福，这句话倒是一点也不错，想当初因为宍户败给了不动峰的橘而被取消了正选的资格，这在竞争如此激烈的冰帝网球部实在是太平常了，所以无论是宍户怎么努力怎么求情，失败者就是失败者，教练是不会派一个失败者上场的，这就是冰帝如此强的原因。  
“宍户学长为了这次的比赛真的很努力，请教练给宍户学长一个机会！”  
凤长太郎，和宍户也就是学长和学弟的关系吧，如此诚恳的是为了替别人争取正选的机会。  
“如果说要你放弃你的正选资格，也无所谓吗？”  
200人的网球部却只有8个人能成为正选，任何一个人恐怕也不想放弃如此的机会，然而半晌的沉默后迹部听到了这样的回答。  
“如果要我放弃正选的资格，我也无所谓！！”  
于是这个时候迹部自己也不知道怎么回事的脱口而出。  
“请教练再给宍户一个机会吧，拜托你了！！”  
最后的结果是两人组成了双打赢得了对青学的比赛。

就这样来说，本大爷也算是帮你们牵了红线呐！  
现在的迹部正非常不华丽的躲在草丛中，教学楼背面人烟稀少的地方站着的正是长太郎和宍户。少爷并不是有如此不华丽的偷窥嗜好，只不过在难得自己惆怅的时候甩开了贴身仆人准备独自思考一番的时候正好碰到了教学楼背后的这两人，还没来得及打招呼就被长太郎一句话给震到了草丛里。  
“宍户学长，我喜欢你，所以请和我交往！！”  
“笨蛋！我是男的！！”  
“我对学长的爱是没有界限的！这和男女没有关系，我喜欢的就是学长你！”  
“你……”一时间，宍户说不出来一句话。  
“这几个月和学长一起练习以来我一直在想我对学长就是一般的崇敬还是男女之间的爱慕，现在我能肯定，我对学长的感情是男女之间的爱慕，我希望能拥抱学长，亲吻学长……”

真是无聊的对话啊，话说长太郎什么时候把少女漫画男主角的台词背这么熟练了？（我说少爷，你怎么知道那就是少女漫画的台词？？莫非~~~）  
眼看着宍户红着脸推开长太郎没有成功，最后看到的就是两个人拥抱在一起接吻的场面。  
标准的少女漫画进程，可是，如此小白的少女漫画进程却十分的成功？？  
到底是傻人有傻福呢？还是天妒英才，为什么这两只傻傻的就能如此顺利，而自己的感情却是一团乱麻？？  
想到那个忍受着手肘的痛苦，冒着可能结束自己的网球生涯的风险和自己打着那一场令人惊叹的比赛的人，迹部不由得又开始惆怅起来。  
为什么赢了比赛却一点也高兴不起来，为什么冰帝输了比赛自己心中却只是想着那么一个人，久久不能忘怀，想知道他的情况，想知道他的想法，他想不透，他猜不出，这样一个人让迹部愈发的惆怅。

“嗯……长太郎，你和宍户……”  
“迹部学长，我和宍户学长是真心相爱的，请不要拆散我们！！”  
眼见长太郎拥着一脸无奈的宍户一副苦情戏男主角的模样，迹部有点杀人的冲动，他有哪点像棒打鸳鸯的后妈形象？？  
“长太郎，我问你，你和宍户真的在交往？”  
一听到这个问题，长太郎立刻精神抖擞，拿出胸口的十字架握住。  
“我可以对主发誓，我对宍户学长的爱是发自肺腑，绝对没有半点迟疑！！”  
问问而已么，何必这么认真……  
“所以迹部学长，请不要拆散我们！！！”  
够啦！我是那种见不得别人好的人嘛！！！于是满脸黑线的迹部决定转移对象。  
“我说宍户，我们也算是好友，你真的和长太郎在交往？？”  
“……是”宍户明显的脸红了下，却还是坚定的给予了肯定的回答。  
“难道你不觉得……”  
想了半天迹部也找不到一个词来形容，只好咳嗽两声糊弄过去。  
“……其实……我也喜欢长太郎……”  
面对青梅竹马的朋友，宍户脸红扑扑的说出了心里话。  
呃……这算什么意思？？  
“宍户学长，这是我第一次听到你说喜欢我~~~”  
“长太郎……”  
一时间这两只完全脸红扑扑的深情对视，彻底无视迹部的存在。  
喂，你们表忽略我的存在好不好！真是一对白痴情侣！！一点都不符合本大爷的华丽！！  
不过……白痴归白痴，在效率方面却有着让迹部艳羡的进度，对于一个连表白都不知道何年何月的人来说。  
或许，最简单的办法反而是最好的办法？？

有了这样的想法，在青学的校门口看到了满载着鲜红的玫瑰花的豪车名车也不是什么奇怪的事情了。所谓告白，就是要一个勇字，要不然琢磨来琢磨去错过了大好机会万一让别人捷足先登那可不是好玩的事情。想起来当日手冢受伤倒下的时候青学那帮子人居然一起冲上来的架势，迹部顿时就恶向胆边生。  
无视一路上注目的眼光，迹部直接冲到了手冢面前，劈头就是一句。  
“手冢国光，本大爷看上你了，所以从现在开始你和我交往！！呐，kabaji？”  
“use！！”  
招牌式的诡异的迹部和kabaji的组合，表演着两个人同样招牌且诡异的对话。迹部的自我感觉良好，然而在他还沉浸在自我感觉中没有来得及察看手冢的表情的时候就华丽的一头栽倒在地。  
“谁！哪个家伙用网球砸我！！！”  
“呵呵，我不小心手滑了。”  
不远处的不二笑得风轻云淡，瞬间睁开的碧蓝色的双目给人的感觉却是相当不好惹。  
这个不二，就知道你嫉妒本大爷，三年都么进展的人一边去吧！  
迹部没得意多久猛然就发现一个火球冲着自己而来。  
[开玩笑吧，这到底是网球还是导弹啊！！]  
身手敏捷的躲了过去，只见那火球“咻”的一声划过一车艳红的玫瑰，顿时火红的玫瑰变成了黑色的玫瑰，微风拂过又化作了一堆灰烬。  
越前龙马这个臭小子！！整个日本初中网球界就他整一个外星人，以后网球规则还要增加一条，非地球人不得参加！！  
“不要告诉我你也手滑了，嗯？”  
风度，风度，本大爷才不会着小孩子计较。  
“哦？我可是故意的。”  
越前龙马，绝对的目无尊长的类型，貌似可爱的水汪汪的大眼睛配上邪恶的笑容却透出诡异的狡黠。  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
迹部开始濒临暴走边缘，却听到了某个人喋喋不休的报着数据。  
“平成XX年X月XX日，冰帝部长迹部出现在青学网球部，并携带一车红色玫瑰向我们部长告白，手冢此刻脸色不变，亦未发表意见，周围的气温已经下降至零点。0.1%的可能是因为过于高兴而失去了表达能力，0.5%的可能是没有理解刚才的情况，25.7%的可能是想让迹部跑100圈，31.6%的可能是无视迹部的存在，42.09%的可能是已经晕厥……”  
一道由于眼镜逆光反射出的光线吸引了迹部的注意力。  
“那还有0.01%呢！！”  
青学那帮人一个一个不正常，本大爷也不是省油的灯，别以为我算不出那0.01！！  
“我现在在考虑那0.01%的可能性，毕竟部长答应的概率实在是太难计算了。”  
一听这话，迹部少爷的自信又来了。  
“不用计算了，这概率一定是100%！！呐，手冢？”  
迹部摆了个联系了粉久自认为天上地下最华丽的动作看向手冢，从刚才开始就因为种种原因没有注意到当事者的反应。  
呃，我怎么觉得很冷啊……  
“手……手冢……”  
“呐呐不能这样哦，青学的传统要喝乾的蔬菜汁的~喵”  
“英，英二！！”  
眼见大猫还不满足于现在事情的混乱，大石的胃痛愈加严重个。  
“那是神马规矩？本大爷又不是青学的。”  
“那可是真的哦。”  
不二笑眯眯的凑上来，绝对居心叵测。  
“对的对的~~~”  
后面一帮正选起着哄。  
“madamada！”  
被谁瞧不起也不能被那个151瞧不起！！  
“本大爷是什么人，一杯蔬菜汁算什么！”  
想本大爷为了保持身材和皮肤天天喝营养果蔬汁！  
迹部少爷一如既往华丽的结果颜色诡异的蔬菜汁，当然，这个时候他根本无法预见到接下来会发生什么事情。


	2. 忍足的场合

忍足的场合  
最近的迹部算是连冰帝的大门也不敢出去了，比他用一车的玫瑰向手冢告白这个事实更快传遍东京各大国中网球部的消息是：“冰帝部长迹部景吾倒在了青学数据狂人的蔬菜汁下，被其忠实的仆人桦地给扛回了冰帝。”  
啧！真是好事不出门，坏事传千里！！（我说少爷，乃也有好事么？？）  
一想到那时喝下的诡异液体，迹部还是有点反胃的冲动，怪不得青学那帮人一个比一个火星，当然手冢自然是不一样的！！那个为了青学堵上了自己手臂，甚至于自己的网球生涯的人，每每一想到那个人清丽的面容，有着坚定信念的美目，洁白而曲线优美的脖颈，衣领下面是隐约可见的诱人锁骨……

“我说迹部，虽然在你陷入幻想的时候打断你实在是很抱歉，不过请不要用这样淫荡的眼神盯着我，我可不是手冢！！“  
忍受了迹部长达五分钟的视觉污染，忍足终于提出了抗议。  
某人正在不cj的幻想被打断，自然心情非常的不爽。  
再多想一点时间就能看到手冢的胸口了，真是太可惜了！  
（某鼠：少爷，乃的嗜好，实在是不怎么样！  
迹部：那不就是你们常说的yy！还敢说我！破灭的轮舞曲！！！  
只见一只老鼠划过天空……）  
“你想得美，你和手冢一点也不像，真不知道那些没品位的人怎么就从哪看出来你们像！”  
“咳……那我要问了，你刚才盯着我看做什么。”  
呃！！虽然嘴上不承认，但是就某些方面来说，尤其是脸的轮廓45度角的时候，那乍一看还真和手冢莫名的相似。当然，迹部才不会承认刚才就看着这一角度思绪却穿过了学校的差别想到了那个人。  
“本大爷才没有看你！！”  
“别这样啦，小景，虽然你的跨世纪的告白以非常不华丽的结局收场，既然这样，我这个身为好朋友的就牺牲一下安慰安慰你~”  
话锋一变，忍足的关西腔开始透出一股子情场浪子的意味。  
“就你这狐朋狗友？？”  
忍足和迹部打小就熟识，说是知己好友未免太矫情，就连当事者都不屑一顾，说是酒肉朋友也有点不足为道，最贴切的说法可能就是类似狐朋狗友这一类。  
“从某些角度来看，我很像手冢吧……”  
忍足边说边摘下那副平光眼镜。忍足的视力非常好，但至于为什么要戴这样一幅某方面看来有些可笑的眼镜实在是很耐人寻味。  
别说，摘下了眼镜，忍足和手冢更是相像了，当然迹部是绝对了解眼前这家伙和手冢绝对是相差了十万八千里的性格。  
“那又怎么样？嗯？”  
迹部随着忍足的话，看看这个狐朋狗友到底想做什么。  
“如果是为了小景，就算牺牲色相也无所谓啦~”  
说着忍足动作破熟练的抬起迹部的下巴，从这个角度看来迹部的泪痣更有别样的风情，说来迹部的长相也是整个东京国中网球界数一数二的，考虑考虑别的问题也不是不可能。  
正当气氛开始变得诡异而危险的时候。

“啪”门打开了，走进来的红色娃娃头的不正是岳人？  
“这……这个，岳人……”  
不知为什么忍足和岳人的关系在迹部看来才是说不清道不明，看忍足这个样子，倒不见得是空穴来风。  
“没什么，我只是提醒你们最好把门锁上，我看到了不要紧，要是让其它学校的人看到以为我们冰帝都是这幅德行那就不好了，我可不希望被误会。”  
说着岳人目不斜视地离开了部室。

冷场一分钟。

“忍足，你说过的话可要算数哦~”  
“？”  
形势突然逆转，迹部一个反身把忍足压在了部室的桌子上，居高临下这个角度看来，有那么点和幻想着的那个人有几分相似之处。  
“等等！”  
回过神的忍足终于发现了状况的突然改变，和自己预料的似乎有些不一样，或许应该说是完全相反。  
“我说现在的情况是不是有些不对？？”  
“不对？不是你说的么‘如果是为了小景，就算牺牲色相也无所谓啦’”  
“这个是没错啦……不过……是不是反了？”  
忍足指了指迹部，指了指自己，目前自己的形势有些不利，迹部那家伙的蛮力真是从那张脸上看不出来。  
“反？既然你代替手冢，你们你当然是在下面！”  
说着迹部气势十足地开始啃忍足的脖子，要知道在这个BL泛滥的时代，这两只偶尔还会服务一下大众表现的暧昧一些，总能引起一群女生恐怖的尖叫声，所以这样的动作两人都非常熟练，不过眼下这个架势……  
[小景这是化悲愤为力量还是欲求不满？？]  
“喂，迹部，玩够了吧，我可没兴趣在下面……”  
忍足的话还没有说完，门又开了，看到红头发的岳人忍足紧张了下，等看到岳人身后的那个人时，迹部手一滑就这么倒在了忍足的胸口。  
[小景，你该减肥了！！]  
忍足被撞了一下，差点没晕过去，迹部这么一倒气氛更是尴尬到极点。  
“我还是先回去算了。”  
手冢面无表情地对岳人说了这句转身就走。  
“手冢！”  
少爷可急了，直接从忍足的身上踩了过去。

“哇！！！！！！！”

“迹部这个家伙真是有了情人忘了朋友，居然从我身上踩过去，混账！”  
在迹部连续两次的摧残下忍足差点没背过气去。  
“早就提醒你们不要让其它学校的人看到。”  
“岳人，你直接说手冢来了冰帝不就好了，拜托……”  
“噢，其实我也想看看手冢看到你们这样的反应呢~”  
呃！！！岳人这小家伙……  
“我们那不都是闹着玩么~”忍足暗暗的心里直发虚。

“手冢！”  
迹部追得急，手冢却突然停了下来，迹部来不及反应就这么压着手冢倒了下去，居高临下这个角度……不知道迹部曾经幻想了多少次。  
就在迹部着了魔似地要吻上那片柔软的唇瓣的时候，迹部只觉得一阵天旋地转，他怎么忘了手冢可是柔道黑段，一不注意居然给来了个过肩摔。  
“不要把我当成忍足。”  
等等，怎么会这样，我告白地对象不是手冢吗？  
“我只是想来亲自谢谢你，谢谢你对我的肩上提供德国方面的治疗。”  
看着手冢道歉直视着自己，那双清澈无比的凤目，直觉告诉迹部，这是个非常好的机会让两个人的关系更进一步。  
“本……不对……那是我的错，所以……”  
“迹部，当时你做的对，是我自己太执着，但是，全国大赛我们一定会胜利！”  
有着坚定的信念，不惜一切去完成这个信念的手冢在迹部的眼里无比的坚强而美丽，这就是他爱着的那个人。  
“手冢，有一个结果我还没有听到，那天我说我们交往……”  
“你和忍足不是在交往么？”  
“啊！！哪个人传的谣言！！”本大爷灭了他！（少爷，乃忘记乃和忍足老是做这种让人误会的事情。）  
“我看到的，而且乾也这么说……”  
那个数据男就知道你也觊觎我的小国！！什么蔬菜汁特别训练方法都是为了打败手冢，哼哼，事实证明只有本大爷才是特别的！！（等等，某人，小国什么时候变成你的了，小国是大家……一颗流星划过天空……）  
“呃，刚才那是我和忍足在开玩笑……”  
“这些……不需要向我解释……”  
这……这样的说法……难道就是传说中的被拒绝？？？  
迹部石化中……


	3. 桦地的场合

桦地的场合

桦地崇弘，现年十四岁（当然从他的外表和体格绝对让人看不出来），冰帝网球部的二年级部员，本应该前途无量，只可惜在如今这个帅哥美男的时代，桦地同学的face还是不符合大众美学，更加上其体格，令广大庸俗的视线直接将其定位在了野兽这一水平上。事实上，桦地同学除了有令人瞠目结舌的网球天赋，更是有着憨厚老实这种如今的社会上鲜有的性格。当然，桦地同学除了外表以及球技让人惊叹之外，另一个让大家侧目的是和迹部景吾一起这样怪异的组合方式。  
迹部景吾，同样十五岁，冰帝网球部的三年级部员以及部长，有着令人眩目的球技以及男女皆受用的脸，在如今这个帅哥美男的时代，即便是有着球技一流人品下流的不利评价，那张绝对符合大众审美水平的脸以及富家子弟的特殊背景还是让迹部赢得了女王这个符合他华丽到极致的性格的称号。  
女王和野兽，某种程度上是不是和美女和野兽这个童话故事有着那么点相似之处？？这两个八竿子打不到一块的人，性格和外貌相差了不止十万八千里的人，为什么形影不离？为什么招牌的组合动作屡屡出现？  
“呐~kabaji~”  
“use！”  
一个绝对的华丽女王样，一个绝对的忠实仆人样。在如今这个bl泛滥，世风日下的社会中这样的组合是非常容易让人误会的。但是，这样的猜测也不过持续了相当有限的一段时间，在引起了全东京初中网球界的轰动的告白案例之后，对这两人的关系总算确定在了异样的主仆这一层面上。  
要说桦地同学，和迹部是主仆那是外人的看法，也不是迹部和忍足那种狐朋狗友的关系，当然绝非一般的部员同学能够形容，破天荒的可能是真正的朋友。然而，现在，桦地同学身边的迹部陷入了前所未有的低谷。  
告白失败加上被误会，这样的恋爱成功率是多少？可惜冰帝没有青学的乾也没有立海大的柳，谁也无法告诉迹部这一几率的大小。于是当我们看到成天如老年痴呆症患者一般傻傻的发着呆，完全没有了平日的华丽色彩的迹部也就可以理解了。  
正所谓红颜祸水……啊，应该说蓝颜祸水！

在这样风和日丽的下午，冰帝的网球社的某个角落却黑压压的笼罩着一层阴霾，我们的迹部少爷一脸凝重，而脑子却比任何时候都转得快。  
现在的形势对本大爷我实在是太不利了，难道本大爷的形象真的如此之差？（乃才刚刚知道么= =）本大爷如此华丽的玫瑰攻势+爱情告白居然被当成了一句戏言？少女漫画根本没什么用么，害我苦苦研究那么多，浪费本大爷宝贵的青春！！（少爷，乃果然有看……）  
当然，少爷在发现战术出现指导性错误后马上进行了调整，这个世界上不是还有bl漫画这种东西么？？本大爷的智慧果然如日月一般光辉！！  
于是迹部少爷看了套叫什么绝爱的漫画……  
本大爷没有被虐的嗜好！！！  
迹部少爷又看了套没有钱的漫画。  
手冢出身也不错啊，不可能缺钱啊……虽然本大爷有的是钱。  
迹部少爷还看了拥抱春天  
本少爷像牛郎么？偶一多么年轻上进的运动男儿！！（像么？）  
迹部少爷接下来看了套kizuna的漫画。  
先上再告白？？虽然本大爷是不介意的啦。（抖……）不过手冢貌似家传练柔道的啊……本大爷的家训是钢琴和希腊语，貌似本大爷比较吃亏啊……  
但是，大家不要忘记了，迹部少爷有着最忠实的仆人桦地同学，大家更能理解的是，这个仆人非常的有体格上的优势……  
Kabaji~给我把手冢带到本大爷身边！！  
其实这样的想法也不是没有过，不过，如此有违法乱纪性质的行为会不会让手冢误会我的人格？？（少爷，乃居然有这种东西？被pia飞）  
算了，还是练习好了，无法找到解决途径的迹部正打算来个百人斩灭灭火气却突然发现身边似乎少了些什么，而那一群正选以及不愿居然不在练习正窃窃私语着。  
老虎不发威当本大爷是病猫啊！！！  
迹部正要发火却见好友忍足一脸不可思议的问自己。  
“atobe，你真的打算这么做？”  
虾米？搞什么飞机？看本大爷这样当然要打球啦，还不一个个排好队挨宰？  
“部长，你这样做违法乱纪的事情会让其他学校对我们冰帝的风评变差……”  
“干什么，什么呀，我只不过要亲自‘指导’你们网球！”  
干什么一个个快死了老爸的样子！！  
“atobe？你刚刚不是让桦地去青学带手冢来？”  
权衡再三，忍足把本来想说的绑架二字换成了比较普通的带字。  
虾米？本大爷不过想想而已……莫非……  
“从刚才开始部长你就在自言自语了……”  
“突然（发神经似的）就说‘kabaji~给我把手冢带到本大爷身边！’”  
“然后桦地use一声就出去了……”  
“没人敢拦着……”  
莫非本大爷真的……日有所思夜有所梦导致了行动不听理智而听从了冲动这一魔鬼？  
“笨蛋，全体冰帝一起来，为了挽救冰帝的名誉！”  
于是当浩浩荡荡的冰帝大军和青学的部长亲卫队交锋的时候！  
“迹部景吾！没想到你真的做出了人品下流的事情，你把手冢带哪里去了！”  
一上来质问的是不二，那个平时看起来温和微笑的不二周助，现在完全瞪大了眼睛一把抓住迹部的衣领。  
“放手！”  
拉拉扯扯的成何体统！！（少……少爷，乃居然知道体统这个词汇）  
鉴于这次的事件自己具有不可推卸的责任，少爷没有了往常的气势，但是面对假想敌示弱是绝对不可能的。  
“啊，是部长……”  
龙马的一句话吸引了全部人的注意力，当看到面前的画面的时候冰帝和青学一半人下巴直接掉到了地上，有眼镜的眼镜全部光荣阵亡。  
“哎……公主抱呢……”  
的确，面前的画面有着说不出的诡异，桦地居然用着公主抱的方式抱着手冢……就这么招摇过市？在如今这个bl风气异常严重的社会，恐怕第二天桦冢的故事就会传遍整个国中网球界。  
难道……我连桦地也不能放心么！  
桦地来到迹部的面前，放下了手冢，此刻的迹部还没有回过神，挣扎了半天说不出一句话。  
然而手冢确实一副泰然自若处变不惊的样子。  
“atobe，你找我吗？”  
“呃……是……”  
手冢说话的口气和在青学教训部员的口气一模一样。  
“迹部，你有手机号吗？”  
虽然知道迹部家的电话，但通常总是找不到人，手冢也不想和管家之类的多说，毕竟他这个阶段对管家还是有些距离，就连上次在德国找迹部帮忙也是打了好几次电话。  
“？”  
迹部的反应还是有些欠缺。  
“ＸＸＸＸＸ”  
忍足看着着急直接把号码给报了出来，手冢不太熟练的输入了号码。  
“然后，我希望以后你找我能用正常的方法。”  
“是！”  
“那么，全体青学，跑步回去！”  
看着青学众人消失，冰帝的部长这才回过神来。  
“刚才手冢是不是问我我的手机号码？”  
“对啊，忍足帮你说了、”  
大家这么说。  
“忍足，过来。”  
？  
忍足眼见情况不对，可是还没哟来得及逃开就被迹部一把逮住。  
“笨蛋！也不提醒我要手冢的手机号！”  
冰帝集体倒地不起。


	4. 越前龙马的场合

越前龙马的场合

迹部的手机，最华丽的限量版独一无二，目前正遭受着主人深情地注视，但是却依然无动于衷。  
“迹部，你这样看也不是办法，别人会误会你在发花痴的……”  
言下之意就是应该注意自己冰帝200人的网球部部长的形象。  
忍足好心地在一边提醒，眼看自家部长失魂落魄的样子。  
“也不想想谁害的，居然没问手冢的手机号！”  
迹部似乎忘记了自己当时连手冢询问自己的手机号也没有反应过来。  
忍足并没有说破这一点，这恋爱中的男人啊，智商明显是负的。  
“我说，手冢既然问了你的电话一定会打过来，不然也就不必特地问了，是不是呢？”  
……

果然，忍足的话倒是真没有错，沉寂了几天的手机终于在某天接到了一个陌生的电话，要是在往常迹部绝对是睬也不去理睬。  
“喂……”  
如果是手冢打来的，要说些神马呢？  
[tezuka，本大爷就知道你会打来！]  
啧，好像不太客气的样子。  
[tezuka，本大爷已经等了很久了！]  
啧，好像太没志气了。  
正当迹部还在拼命搜肠刮肚想找一句华丽的说词的时候却听到了手冢这么说。  
“atobe，这个周末有空吗？”  
“有！”怎……怎么……难道这是所谓的‘邀约’？  
“我想……请你和越前比赛一次。“  
兴奋中的迹部满以为会听到什么罗曼蒂克的话语，没想到却听到了某个外星人的名字。  
“e……echizen？”  
“越前需要在球技上更进一步，所以我希望……”  
“什么！又让本大爷去训练你们的青学未来支柱么！”  
想当初手冢在德国一个电话就让少爷带领全体冰帝正选去当陪练，现在想来手冢可是为了那小子煞费苦心啊！  
“……如果不行，那只能我来和越前比赛了。”  
“等等！”  
如果自己不去，那岂不是就手冢和那臭小子两个人？这太危险了！（什么危险？）上次去青学告白别以为我看不出来那死小子的龌蹉想法！  
“我！去！”  
说这话的时候，迹部似乎可以听到自己牙齿不正常的摩擦声。

蓝天白云，微风徐徐，如此晴朗的天气，虽然高架边的网球场自然是比不上自家的豪华标准网球场，不过在这样的氛围和手冢两个人‘约会’，实在是让人脸红心跳啊……  
“猴山大王，你的表情有点怪……”  
当然，理想和现实总是有差距的，约会多出了个亿万瓦的巨大灯泡。  
“越前，你不觉得应该对给于你指点的学长有点表示么！”  
“你能见到部长不就是最好的表示了么~”  
龙马喝了口芬达，迹部脑子里想什么他怎么会不知道，只有他们迟钝到某种程度的部长还有些搞不清楚状况，部长的脑部结构一定有问题。

“越前君……”  
“龙马大人~~~”  
羞怯的声音来自樱乃，聒噪的声音自然来自朋香。  
“龙马大人，要不要喝饮料？”  
“没看到正喝着呢！”  
迹部的心情不好，吹胡子瞪眼睛的把人吓跑了。  
“我说，她们怎么会跟来！”  
多了一个龙马已经让迹部够郁闷了，现在樱乃和朋香跟来了，最让迹部头大的是过去有过节的那个啥杏也跑过来了，这场面那叫尴尬！目前手冢还正指导人家网球！真想直接叫桦地清场！但是今天桦地并不在，本来么灯泡越少越好。  
“我怎么知道！”  
龙马眉毛都没动一下，他总不能直接说不能跟来，部长也没反对，说实话谁不想和部长独处呢？  
“你又不是不知道！”  
“你有不良记录啊……”  
那天迹部调戏杏龙马可是目击者。  
话题中断……

啧，和越前这外星人真是说不到一块去。  
转头看看那些聒噪的女人，那个文静些的正脸红红的注视着自己……不！自己偏左的方位。  
那小屁孩？  
啊~~原来是这么回事。  
“看不出来嘛，那个女的喜欢你吧。”  
“噢？”  
龙马抬眼看了看迹部示意的方向，又看了看球场上正做着指导练习的杏以及部长。  
“无论怎么说，还是部长的身姿是最‘性感’的啊……”  
龙马在说的时候特地在性感两字上特别加了重音，说话的时候恰好手冢一个发球，宽松的球衣顺势飘起，洁白无瑕的肌肤在阳光的照射下更加炫目。  
“咳……猴山大王……鼻血……”  
龙马脸部有些扭曲的提醒迹部注意那可疑的从鼻孔流出的红色液体。  
啧！这个越前。  
“你……你这个小孩子说什么呐！性……性感！”  
这样的词在迹部的口中也不是常常能说出口，就在刚才幻想着手冢无瑕的肌肤的迹部有了某种生理上的反应。  
“我对前凸后翘的身材没什么兴趣。”家里的色情杂志还没看够啊。  
“部长这样的美型……绝对美人的脸蛋，瘦削坚实的身材，严谨的作风，智慧的头脑……”  
喂喂，这家伙从哪里搜集来这些台词的！  
“小子，小孩子应该谈小孩子的恋爱！”  
扯起龙马的衣领，迹部不客气地威胁，恋爱尚未成功，情敌坚决打击！  
“你们……做什么？”  
正所谓无巧不成书，怎么偏偏这个时候手冢就过来休息了呢。  
“呃”迹部语塞。  
“啊……我和迹部前辈在讨论网球的事情，有了点分歧呢。”  
死小子，手冢一来就改口‘迹部前辈’，算你狠！  
“是啊，我们在讨论发球呢，呵呵……”  
摸摸龙马的脑袋，迹部极力伪装出亲切学长的模样，让龙马一阵恶寒。

“迹部，我认为你应该向橘君道歉。”  
虾米？那个大佛？  
当然，下一秒迹部就反应过来手冢说的是近在眼前的杏。  
难道手冢已经知道……  
顿时迹部脸刷地变得铁青。  
“人，应该为自己的所作所为负责任。”  
手冢说教起来真是严肃到可怕，怪不得青学那帮外星人一个个服服帖帖的跑圈。  
“对……对不起，橘san……”  
妈的，本大爷干嘛这么委屈！  
“没关系啦~”  
美女笑起来有着一股子甜美，但是迹部明显看出了其中的狡黠。  
橘是吧，下次绝对要在球场上把你打趴下！

接下来，几个女孩子和龙马开始了双打，真正意义上的两人独处终于开始。  
“越前，真的成长了很多。”  
喂，这个时候还提那个死小孩，真煞风景。  
“能让本大爷陪练的也就只有你了，tezuka……”  
呼唤手冢的名字的时候，迹部特意靠近手冢的耳旁，迹部特别的性感噪音让手冢身体一颤。  
手冢果然对我不是完全没感觉。  
“谢谢你，atobe……”  
多次迹部的帮助手冢是看在眼里，原本他不必这么做，手臂的伤也并不是他的错。  
“tezuka，你应该知道，这一切都是因为你……”  
迹部的眼眸，淡色的，别样的深邃，直望进人的内心深处，手冢仿佛看到了那天在钢架倒塌的时候护住自己的迹部，轻笑的声音带着一股傲气。  
两人的距离越来越近，越来越近……

咻！  
一个火球袭来。  
妈呀！又来外星人偷袭了吗！  
火球明显冲着迹部而来，迹部虽身手敏捷，火球还是擦着迹部的头发而过。  
一股焦味传来……

啊啊啊啊啊


	5. 当生米煮成熟饭

当生米煮成熟饭

手塚国光，现年15岁，是青学网球部的部长同时也是青春学园的学生会长，扪心自问学习刻苦认真，工作一丝不苟，对于网球更是执着热爱，生活作风同样没有半点可挑剔，然而现在老天似乎对手塚开了个大玩笑。  
当清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘照射到手塚的发迹，生活习惯规则严谨的手冢从睡梦中醒来，这就是手冢国光一天的开始，为了在学校中保持不要大意的精神状态，早睡早起一直是手冢的第一生活准则。然而手冢一睁开眼睛就发现了不对劲，生活朴素的手冢房间的装饰和摆设都是简单而实用，映入眼帘的却是蕾丝的印花窗帘，带着欧洲中世纪繁琐奢华风格的家具和摆设，明显空间变得异常开阔。  
这……  
手冢一下子没有反应过来，生活习惯良好的手冢从来没有俗称的起床气，现在的他却头晕脑胀显然睡眠不足，挣扎的想起身却发现浑身酸软没有力气，从下身的某处还传来一丝丝的疼痛，其发生的地方让手冢羞于启齿。  
为什么……  
奋力转身却看到了手冢差点窒息的场面。  
为什么那个华丽的孔雀会睡在自己身边？从身体的触感更可以感觉到两个人都是全身赤裸。手冢虽然生活作风严谨，但是在这样的社会，对于男女在早上赤身裸体的醒来手冢完全能理解其中发生的过程，那么两个男人呢？  
手冢不是无知少女，头脑聪明的他自然能理解，清醒后回忆起昨晚的发生的一切更是让手冢不想承认也没有办法否认发生的一切。  
生米煮成熟饭。  
这句中国的俗语他终于能能理解了。

“那边，练习时不集中精神，绕场20圈！”  
青学网球部的一大早就笼罩在极低的气压中，暴风圈覆盖了整个网球场。  
“喵，部长好可怕啊><~”  
大猫偷偷拉着大石抱怨，虽然手冢部长平时就一副冰山脸，巍然不动，严肃过头，但是这么可拍的景象三年级的也是头一次见到。  
“英，英二，小声点……”可惜大石的提醒还是太晚了，手冢出色的听力如何能放过这些微的声响。  
“大石，菊丸，练习时交谈，绕场10圈！”  
“喵~~~~救命啊~~~~”  
“呵呵……”永远都是向高难度挑战的不二却在这时还是笑脸盈盈的站在手冢身边，“呐，手冢，到底发生了什么事情？记得上次是因为迹部他载了一车的红玫瑰跑来告白……”  
“一说到某个人的名字，手冢的身体剧烈的颤抖了下，这小小的变化逃不过不二的眼睛，自然也逃不过某数据狂人的逆光眼镜。  
“看来手冢今天心情不好99.976%是因为某个叫迹部景吾的人。“  
乾的一句话顿时让手冢脸都黑了。  
“全体！追加绕场10圈！“  
黑着脸离开了球场，手冢努力让自己的步伐和平时没什么两样，但是身后难以启齿的痛楚却让手冢不断冒出冷汗，从刚才开始手冢就勉强让自己站直了身体，然而现在却已经到了极限。  
那个混蛋……  
手冢口中的混蛋不是别人，正是不二和乾提到的迹部景吾，从某种程度上来说，正是热烈的追求者自己的人，现在更准确地来说是第一个发生肉体关系的人。昨天自己为什么会想要去迹部家安慰那只被剃了毛的孔雀呢？事实证明，这是手塚国光15年的人生中唯一的也是最大的错误。  
那家伙在发生这种事情后居然能够睡得天塌下来也不管的样子！  
手塚愤愤的把凉水冲到脸上好让自己冷静冷静。

早上自己在惶恐和不安中醒来，另一边的家伙却睡得异常的舒坦，搂住自己腰身的手臂传来不属于自己的体温，居然还时不时地更加蹭过来，手塚几乎不能动弹，他可还没心理准备接受这样的事实，更没心理准备面对发生第一次关系的人，说到底，外表内心看起来如何坚强成熟的手塚还是个15岁的少年。  
再不起来网球部的晨练就要迟到了！  
以手塚的性格，就算发生再大的事情网球总是第一位的。  
试着挪动那双贼手，却发现对方搂得异常的紧，手塚又不敢多用力怕惊醒了迹部。  
“tezuka……“  
睡梦中的迹部不知怎么的，咕哝着手塚的名字松了松手臂，手塚眼明手快的拿过一个枕头代替了自己的位置，这一系列的快动作让手塚某处的疼痛几乎背过气去。  
从生理课上手塚知道女孩子的第一次会非常痛，他现在更知道男人的第一次也是这么痛，不小心看到床单上干涸的血渍手塚的脸腾的一下红了。  
这种事情为什么我自己要实践呢！  
衣服是昨天的，没有清洗，也没有更换的衣服，素来有点洁癖的手塚忍受着穿上了隔夜的衣服，但是内裤……虽然是脏内裤，总比没有好吧……  
手塚国光15年的人生第一次穿脏内裤。  
迹部景吾，你给我记住！  
忍受着异样的痛楚手塚一丝不苟的穿上制服，严谨的他抚平了制服上每一处的皱褶。然后就如同小偷似的逃出了那个华丽的如同宫殿般的豪宅。  
好像不安愧疚的只有自己一样，虽然发生那样的事情自己也不是完全没有责任。

凉水浸透了手塚的衣领，手塚拿出纸巾擦拭，无意中碰到了锁骨附近伤痕，刺痛得感觉。  
“tezuka还真敏感啊……”  
说这话的时候，迹部肆意的在手塚的锁骨处啃噬，炙热的手掌揉捏着胸前的敏感。  
“不……不要……”  
想推开压在自己身上的人却无意间更抓紧着对方。  
等等，我在想什么！  
意识到自己的思绪想到了不该想的地方手塚脸一黑，摇头似乎要甩开昨晚所有的记忆，然昨晚的点点滴滴却如同烙印一般清晰，每每想到都让手塚压抑不住的浑身发热颤抖。  
我不能这么软弱，昨天一夜未归这样的状况还没有和家人说明情况，这实在不是优等生的手塚的作为，只是从早上到现在还没有时候好好想出一个理由来，对于向父母撒谎手塚有着难辞其咎的自责，但是目前这个情况总不能和家人说自己和男人上床了，还是在下面的那个，这么说出来恐怕自己的父母还有爷爷都会昏过去。、  
整理好自己的情绪，手塚回到学生会的办公室准备用办公室的电话打回家，早上醒来时手机已经没电了，充电器在家里没有办法充电。

“喂……”  
从来都是好孩子的标准的手塚，面对和父母撒谎还是有些紧张的。  
“是国光吗？”  
电话另一头传来彩菜妈妈的声音。  
“妈妈，昨天我……”  
“妈妈都知道啦，昨天你和朋友打网球太累了直接就在他家睡着了，你朋友已经打电话来道歉了，真是个有礼貌的孩子啊。”  
这……这是怎么回事，难道是迹部他？  
“对不起妈妈，昨天忘记打电话回家是我不对，手机也没电了，早上还要练习……”  
“没关系，妈妈都知道了，爷爷和爸爸也没什么啦，不过国光啊，你很少有朋友呢，那孩子可真有礼貌，是个好孩子呢……”  
这个迹部，到底对妈妈说了什么。  
挂断了电话，手塚有些惴惴不安，想来迹部虽然有些不太稳当也不至于信口开河乱说些什么吧！  
无论怎样，还是开始一天的学习生活吧！这才是最重要的！

然而好日子却仅仅过了一个上午，午休时刻身体疲惫的手塚来到了寂静的教学大楼的天台，一场噩梦般的经历后手塚的身心都需要放松一下。正当手塚依靠在天台的围栏上让自己的脑海尽量不去思考任何事情进入一种完全放松的状态时耳边却传来了吵吵嚷嚷的声音。学校的天台并不高，正面对着学校的网球场，因为快要到大赛了，中午也开放给网球部进行轻量的训练活动。  
是网球部的正选！  
有着高度责任心的手塚绝对不会放任不管，有些疲惫的他望向网球场，却没想到在青学的队服间看到了冰帝的队服还有那一抹银灰色。  
事态严重，手塚还能不了解自己队服那些八卦的天分，上次迹部的一车玫瑰花整出了一堆双部衍生词汇，这次如果让他们发现点蛛丝马迹还不整翻了天。

“猴山大王换形象了？”  
龙马对迹部的变化应该说是心知肚明却还是硬要点破。  
“托你的福，死小子。”  
迹部说这句话可是带着80%的诚意，要不是那死小子，小白兔昨天怎么可能自动送上门？想到昨晚的种种妙处迹部姣好的脸型开始有些扭曲。  
“平成XX年X月X日，部长的绯闻男友迹部景吾以全新的造型，并绝无仅有的在正午出现在青学网球部，目标另一个人物手塚部长并未在网球场。”  
听到乾那电报似的喋喋不休迹部本能的往旁边一躲，自蔬菜汁事件以来，迹部只要听到乾这个字就条件发射般的自我防御。  
“呐，冰帝的部长有何贵干？”不二笑脸迎人。  
“我是来找手塚的。”  
昨天那样的情况，今天一早醒来也没看到手塚的影子，打电话去手塚家打探到的居然是手塚既没有回家也没有给家里去电话，作为事情的始作俑者迹部一力解释了这个事情，就凭他的天生的交际能力不但将事情毫无漏洞的掩饰了过去居然还赢得了彩菜妈妈的欢心，这不，实在放心不下的迹部整了个发型直接来到了青学。  
本大爷真是当代二十四孝标准好小攻！  
“手塚他今天有些不舒服呢，不知道迹部君这个时候来找手塚是不是会打扰他休息呢？”  
不舒服！难道因为昨天本大爷太粗暴了？啧，本大爷明明按照指南一步步来的，可能小国太纤细了也说不定。  
迹部刚想说话，不二的阴谋差点成功，一道清冷而严肃的声音传来。  
“外校的人不能进入网球场。”  
走入网球场的时候不知道是因为心里的动摇还是的确扯动了身后某处的伤口，手塚踉跄了一下，虽然大家的反应都很快作势就要去扶手塚，但是伸手敏捷的迹部抢先一步拥抱住手塚。  
“没事吧？”  
异常关切的语调引来一阵唏嘘。  
不行，目标太大了，手塚果断的下着命令。  
“迹部，有什么话到学生会室说。”  
部长的命令青学没有人能够反抗，看着不自然离开的两人，龙马首先开口。  
“有问题。”  
“越前君有什么高见？”不二笑脸依旧。  
“部长在什么障碍都没有的情况下居然跌倒了，这不是最奇怪的，那猴山大王一脸‘担心怀孕的妻子’的样子……”  
“结论就是……‘新婚！’”  
一道逆光划过乾的眼镜，手里捏着铅笔的就如同神仗一般散发出光芒。  
新婚？？？  
众人循着视线而去，莫名中觉得双部的周围笼罩了一层浓浓的粉红色……

“你到底想怎么样……”  
出于某些秘密的原因，手塚将学生会室的门锁了起来，殊不知这才是危险的所在。  
“tezuka……”  
迹部猛地上前拥抱住眼前的人，细心的他发现对方是多么忍耐的在控制着自己。  
“做什么！”  
试图挣脱某人的怀抱，就在昨天，当迹部悲哀地从后环抱住自己的身体的时候，心软的手塚让他为所欲为，才发生了那一切的荒唐事！即便是这样，身体的不适感却让手塚有心无力，他还没做好心理准备啊。  
“我不会为昨晚的一切道歉的。”迹部却还是这么傲慢的说着。  
“你！”这家伙真是一个自我为中心的大少爷……  
“因为我喜欢你啊，tezuka，我想亲吻你，拥抱你，得到你，所以我不会道歉的！”  
迹部的话听起来是这么的霸道又是这么的真诚，严肃起来的嗓音带有着一股魅惑人的磁性，让手塚身体更加发热。  
这个家伙就会花言巧语！  
“迹部，这里是青学，如果没有什么事情你该回冰帝，下午还有课……”  
无论如何在学校就要做学生该做的事情，然而手塚却没意识到迹部的出身。  
“什么？上课，你知不知道你现在的状况啊！受伤了吧！”  
一句话让手塚尴尬万分，坚强如他宁愿自己承受痛苦也不会在别人面前示弱，更何况还是这样难以启齿的事情。  
“你！”  
这没什么好害羞的嘛，第一次都这样，没想到tezuka还这么害羞，不过没关系，本大爷喜欢~敲打了个响指，kabaji！“  
大黑柱一样的忠实仆人破门而入，从破坏的门外手塚清楚地看到了青学的八卦正选们。  
“use！”  
赔钱！不对，破坏公共财物！  
“你们部长需要好好休息，今天的活动就取消了！”  
“笨蛋，这是我们青学的事务，我才是部长……”  
手塚抗议还没结束就被大黑柱扛上了肩，体格上的差异让手塚放弃了抵抗。

无论如何，迹部大少爷一脸“我是他lg”的表情带走了手塚，而手塚也回到了那个噩梦般经历的豪华大床上。床单换成了全新的，理由手塚心知肚明。他清楚地记得早上所看到的凌乱到可怕地步的床单，有着红色的血渍还有白色的干涸的不明粘液。  
冷静……我要冷静。  
可是可怜的手塚除了僵硬了身体沉默不语根本想不出任何应对。  
对于一个标准优等生来说这实在是太过出格的事情，这一点迹部很能理解。  
“tezuka？我想你需要洗个澡？很不舒服吧……tezuka？”  
而当手塚有足够的意识思考的时候，却发现自己的全身几乎一丝不挂了。  
“哇！你还想！”  
“请原谅我昨晚粗暴了些，但是我还不是禽兽。”迹部的暗自发笑还有轻佻的口气让手塚不悦，“我想你需要洗个澡，衣服我也拿去干洗了，我想下午就能送回来，还有学校和你的家人我也通知了。”  
“谢谢。”接过迹部递过来的浴巾，手塚躲进了浴室，无论怎样洗个澡，换身衣服，从早上忍耐到现在手塚也快到极限了，意外的迹部是个细心的人。  
从浴室出来，手塚拒绝了迹部一整个房间的衣橱里面那些无论是款式还是颜色都极端花哨的衣服认命的套上了浴衣，还是等自己的衣服送回来再说了。

“现在，我想我们有些话需要谈谈了。”手塚从来没有看到过如此严肃的迹部，即使在对决的时候，那个大少爷也是一如既往的高高在上，华丽无比。  
“我也是。”借由刚才的冲澡，手塚仔细的思考了一切，不管事情变得如何，手塚绝对是个有问题就必须要解决的人，这才是他的风格。  
“就当这一切没有发生？”  
咦？他怎么知道的？  
“我已经说过了因为我喜欢你啊，tezuka，我想亲吻你，拥抱你，得到你，所以我不会为昨晚的一切道歉，相反我想问你，tezuka，你对我呢？”  
“我？”  
“为什么你能容许我问你，拥抱你，甚至占有你？为什么你在早上就这么逃跑了，我还想你可能会趁我睡着折断我的手臂呢。”  
“哼，我的确这么想！”  
迹部的话让手塚禁不住有些笑出声。  
“那么我可以认为你答应了？”  
“……”  
“？”  
…………  
……  
沉默，相当长时间的沉默，正当迹部几乎要认为这样的沉默没有尽头的时候，对面那个看似冰山不动的手塚部长终于微微动了动粉色的薄唇。  
“atobe，我想谈恋爱这种事情应该要按照顺序来。”  
低低的嗓音，迹部眼看着手塚的耳根一点点变红激动地拥抱住对方，他已经赢得了对方的心。

恋爱果然急不得。


End file.
